


Not My Sister

by AshJuillet



Series: Challenges [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Pansy Parkinson, Dating, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Ex-Death Eater Draco Malfoy, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshJuillet/pseuds/AshJuillet
Summary: In which Ron tries to explain how he ended up dating Draco's ex. AU!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley
Series: Challenges [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108157
Kudos: 9





	Not My Sister

Draco strolled through the Ministry halls, searching for Ron. When he found him standing near Harry's office, he raised his hand to catch the redhead's attention. Ron paled at the sight, but he didn't move. Reaching his side, Draco drawled, "Weasley, we need to talk."

"I swear! I didn't mean to date your ex. It just happened," Ron said, raising his hands to show Draco he didn't mean it.

"What are you talking about?" Draco stopped dead in his tracks, wondering what had gotten into Ron. After joining the Ministry, they had gotten over their childish animosity after Harry had forced them to play nice. The two of them had been partnered up for a mission by the Head Auror, and Draco had only wanted to talk to Ron about their upcoming trip.

"I didn't _mean_ to date her! She's been flirting with me for _ages_ , and I just gave in—don't get mad at me," Ron said quickly, his eyes wide with worry. Draco had very soon learned that Ron was very loyal to his friends, and strangely, he considered Draco his friend.

"Who are you even talking about?" As far as Draco knew, none of his ex-girlfriends was likely to go after Ron with such a fervour. They all had standards.

"Parkinson! I didn't mean to date her—I swear she came onto me! I had nothing to do with it."

 _Parkinson? Pansy? She's interested in_ Weasley? _Wow._ Suddenly, Draco realised what Ron had said. He scrunched up his nose and said, "Ew, no! She's like my sister! That's just gross!"

Ron furrowed his brow and asked, "You… dated your sister?"

"What is _wrong_ with you, Weasley? I meant she's like my sister! You can do whatever you want—more like _she_ can do whatever she wants with you. In fact, good luck. You're going to need it," Draco said, shaking his head before he walked off, forgetting what he had stopped Ron for.

Ron frowned and murmured, "Does that mean he's dated her or not?"


End file.
